


The Pizza Man

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, What Have I Done, but just a bit of angst, ugh it's too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening the door, the last person Sam expected to be standing in front of him was Castiel, wearing a pizza delivery outfit. And yeah, he was drunk, but he was pretty sure that his heart wasn't supposed to be beating so damn fast...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pizza Man

“Man, I’m hungry,” Dean whined, rubbing his face as he tossed the useless papers on the table, leaning back on his chair and sighing tiredly. “I’ve been reading these scraps of papers, articles and whatnots for what, hours now? And still, there’s nothing useful about angels or a way to pinpoint them. I hate this, hate doing research, hate it when no matter what we do, nothing gets us further.”

Sam agreed with his brother, but when he looked at Dean, he raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Dean, you’ve been doing it for half an hour. I know what you mean, it really is frustrating but come on, a little bit of research won’t kill you,” he said and smirked at his annoyed brother.

“Hey, it totally could! All it takes is a hidden spell along the lines, some curse and then suddenly I’d be melting into a puddle of urgh.” Dean motioned with his hands and pulled a face as he was surely imagining himself turning into something disturbing and puke shaped. “Yeah, no, I ain’t having any of that. Gonna eat instead, yeah, good idea.” He nodded at his genius plan before standing up an pulling his phone out of his pocket, then glanced at Sam. “Pizza?”

Sam sighed, but the conversation about research and responsibility was clearly over and, honestly, he was starting to get a little tired of all of the reading. “Yeah, pizza’s fine,” he said, running a hand through his messy hair before walking to the bathroom, hearing Dean nearly starting a fight with the person over the phone, because apparently they didn’t have any pie left.

Sam locked the door behind him and washed his face, trying to freshen up. He brushed his hair so that it wouldn’t look like he just rubbed a balloon over it, then when he made sure he looked presentable, Sam went out to look for his brother who was nowhere to be found, which was odd but not uncommon. He walked to the kitchen and took two bottles of beer out of the cooler then flopped down in the chair and opened his. As he took a long swig, his eyes stopped on a piece of paper on the table next to him, too little to be a Men of Letters manuscript, and it even seemed to be folded. Standing up, he curiously approached the table and unfolded the paper, just to roll his eyes. It looked like Dean went out to buy some pie because “Those sons of bitches probably ate the last one themselves”. Sam shook his head in amusement and crumpled up the paper before throwing it in the bin, then went back to drinking his beer.

Nearly an hour passed with him drinking and waiting, having to visit the bathroom twice as he finished his own, his brother’s and another bottle of beer, and he was starting to feel its effect. He couldn’t get drunk that easily, though Dean still beat him each time they had a drinking game, but after three bottles even he was feeling lightheaded, tipsy. So when he heard the knock on the door, he needed a moment or two to blink himself back to full awareness and shuffle up the stairs, bringing his wallet, because Dean wouldn’t have knocked which meant that the pizza was here.

But when Sam opened the door and saw Castiel standing in front of him with a frown on his face and two boxes of pizza in his hand, his mind shut down for a second and all he could do was stare.

“For you information, I didn’t want to come personally,” the angel, or right now human, said with a huff as he glanced down at the pizza. “My coworker, Melanie, was supposed to deliver your food, but since nobody knew where your safe house was, I had no other choice but to come myself.”

Sam blinked and closed his mouth when he realized that he was gaping at Castiel, then finally managed to say something, though all that came out of his mouth was a quiet “Whoa.”

His friend rolled his eyes, then raised the boxes a little as he looked at Sam. “Could you take these from me? They are very hot and, well, are yours,” he said, and Sam hesitantly reached out to take the pizzas from him, still blinking like an idiot. “That would be twenty dollars, please.”

Sam was surprised how seriously Castiel seemed to be taking the job, but now that the fact that their former angel—who was now a human—friend was working at a pizza delivery sunk in, he couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, I’ll just put these down. Why don’t you come in, _mister_?” He grinned, and felt a warmth in his chest when he saw Castiel’s small smile. To his surprise, the man wasn’t looking that ridiculous in his uniform, but it sure was weird and very unusual, seeing him in a pair of light blue jeans, a red T-shirt and okay, maybe that silly red cap was ridiculous, but Sam wasn’t going to mention it in fear of hurting his friend’s feelings. Sam walked down the stairs and put the boxes on the table, before pulling out his wallet and handing the money to Castiel, who nodded his thanks, then put the money in his little waist bag. “You— you have a waist bag, okay, no that’s normal.” Sam pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing, because come on, that was too much.

“Is something wrong with my bag?” Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked down at the waist bag and patted it carefully, and Sam lost it. He laughed out loud, doubling over and putting his hands on the table as he laughed, his shoulders shaking. “Sam? What is it? Why are you laughing?” The man sounded a bit annoyed now, and when Sam glanced over and saw him standing there, with his arms crossed and a frown on his face, he started tearing up from too much laughter. Castiel sighed and waited for the hunter to finish his laughing fit before he raised his eyebrows, asking in an irritated tone, “Are you done?”

Sam wiped his eyes and cleared his throat, straightening up as he offered a smile of apology to his friend. “Yeah, sorry,” he said, honestly feeling a bit bad for laughing at Castiel like that. The man must have noticed, too, because he sighed again and shook his head, before looking down at his clothes.

“Well, I guess I do look a bit…strange, like this. I don’t blame you for laughing. But I take pride in my job. I like it, helping with peoples’ nourishment because I know how important that is,” he said, all the while smiling and looking proud of himself, which kind of made Sam want to praise him. It was a weird feeling, it’s not like Castiel was a child, but sometimes he really was, how Dean used to put it, a baby in a trench coat. Now in a pizza guy outfit, but a baby nonetheless. So Sam smiled warmly at him, then took off Castiel’s hat and softly ruffled his hair.

“Good job, Cas,” Sam said, chuckling at the surprised but pleased look on his friend’s face. He pulled his hand back and gave the hat to Castiel, then sighed as he looked around. “Well, I guess I shouldn’t keep you here for too long, or else some people might go malnourished.” He winked, grinning when he saw the man’s broad smile.

“You’re right. But it was nice spending some time with you, Sam,” Castiel said as he looked into the hunter’s eyes, Sam feeling like those gorgeous cobalt blue eyes were staring into his soul. He let out a shaky breath that he didn’t even notice he was holding in and nodded, suddenly feeling nervous as he smiled sheepishly at the man.

“Uh, yes, it was,” was all he said, and when Castiel took a step towards Sam, the hunter nearly tripped over a chair as he abruptly backed into it. Cas tilted his head curiously, his eyes never leaving Sam’s wide hazel ones, then the hunter quickly motioned towards the door. “Yeah so, you can leave now,” he said quickly, not caring how rude he sounded, he just needed those eyes away from him.

The man nodded and turned around, but as he walked up the stairs he waved at Sam, who just stood there awkwardly, only managing to raise his hand for a wave when Castiel was already out the door. Sam took a deep breath to calm himself as he flopped into the chair, burying his face in his palms and resting his elbows on the table. He didn’t understand what was going on. Sam felt a bit sick, his stomach was feeling weird and so was his chest, as if there was some kind of pressure inside him. When he checked his pulse on his wrist, he could feel how rapid his heartbeat was, and now he really was going to freak out. He must be sick, Sam decided. It was either that, or he might not be able to handle alcohol as well as he thought he could.

It took Dean around fifteen more minutes to finally come back, with a wide grin and a cherry pie in his hands. Sam rolled his eyes and stole ten dollars from his brother, though it wasn’t really stealing, he just took the money Dean was supposed to pay for his pizza. They ate after that, while talking, which was mostly Dean whining about more things. Sam never told his brother about Castiel. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but he kind of wanted to keep it a secret, wanted the fact that their friend was working as a pizza delivery guy to stay between him and the former angel.

After that day, Sam started eating pizza more often. He either ordered it, and each time answered the door himself, having a short conversation with Cas or just an exchange of glances and smiles, or he drove to the pizzeria itself. He just wanted to spend more time with his friend, missed Castiel. Nothing else.

Today as well, he told Dean the usual lie, that he was going to go jog in the nearby park, then drove down to the place where Cas was working. The employees greeted him by his name, since he’s been coming here for a while now, and even though at first they didn’t really like him, soon everybody warmed up to him and even put some pie away for him, which Sam used to soothe his brother’s nerves.

“Sam, hey!” Melanie waved at him, all smiles and joy as she saw him. She was a sweet girl around her mid-twenties and Sam was pretty sure that she had a crush on him. And he liked the girl, just not in that way, though she didn’t seem to be bothered by it. Nobody was, actually, because they all thought that Sam was already taken.

By none other than Castiel.

“Your sweetheart is on a delivery, but he should be back any minute now. Why don’t you eat something while you’re waiting?” she asked, motioning to the small ice-cream freezer they had by the menu because, yes, they even had ice cream. Sam really liked this place.

“Okay, thanks Mel.” He smiled, then went over to the freezer and pulled out an apple flavored popsicle, and was about to take his wallet out when Melanie held her hands up, shaking her head.

“Oh, no need to pay for that. It’s a gift from me,” she said and winked, smiling widely.

Sam hesitated, but not wanting to turn the girl’s kindness down, he smiled back and opened the bag. “Thanks,” he said, just as there was a loud noise from the room behind Melanie. Sam tensed, but when he saw Castiel emerge from the room and the look on his face the second he noticed Sam, the hunter visibly relaxed.

“Hey Sam,” Castiel said with a smile, taking off his cap. “Um, Melanie, may I leave for an hour?” he asked from the girl, who was all smiles again, nodding enthusiastically.

“Of course, honey. You two lovebirds take all the time you need,” she chirped, giggling to herself as she practically pushed Castiel towards Sam.

“Thank you,” the man mumbled before glancing at the hunter, smiling softly, then opened the door for him as they walked out.

Sam wasn’t really bothered by the fact that Melanie, and everyone else who worked there, thought he and Cas were together. It didn’t make him sick, feel uncomfortable, or make him want to tell them that no, they weren’t in fact lovers. Instead, it felt kind of nice, and Castiel didn’t seem to be having a problem with it either. “So, how was work?” he asked between licks of his popsicle, watching the man as he looked around the street.

“It was enjoyable, except for one man who was extremely rude. And there was a woman who seemed to be wanting more than the food,” Castiel said, frowning as he recalled the day’s events, making Sam laugh.

“Seriously? Huh, someone must have wanted to live out their fantasy of having a sexy pizza man showing up on their doorstep, then getting more than the pizza” he said, grinning at a nervous looking Castiel, who then returned Sam’s grin, watching the hunter intently.

“You think I’m sexy?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. The question took Sam by surprise, and he could feel his face flush as the man stared at him, making him wish the earth would just swallow him up.

“Uh…” He swallowed, averting his eyes from the former angel’s intense gaze. “I guess, yeah, maybe.”

They both stayed silent for a while, and when Sam looked back at the man, Castiel was smiling cheerfully. “Thank you,” he said, and this time when he stepped closer to Sam, he couldn’t back away or else he would have stepped into upcoming traffic. Castiel was so close now, and Sam was suddenly feeling nervous, then the man reached up to the hunter’s face, gently caressing his cheek with the back of his hand. “I think you are, too,” he whispered with a fond look in his eyes, and Sam was gone, blushing madly and making a small sound that was very close to a whimper. Castiel laughed softly, a sound that was so rare and beautiful, then pulled his hand away and pointed to the lake in the distance. “Let’s walk over there.”

Sam would have needed an hour, but only got a moment to calm down and nod, following his friend towards the lake. His heart was hammering in his chest and even though he was beginning to understand why Castiel had this effect on him, he decided to think about that later. He quickly went back to licking his popsicle, which was melting away in his hand, and Sam cursed when some of it dropped on his fingers. “Uh, Cas? Could you hold this for me?” he asked, holding the popsicle out to him. Castiel nodded and took the melting thing from Sam, who quickly proceeded to lick his fingers clean, though when he noticed the man staring at him, he froze with his tongue still on his finger, which didn’t look awkward at all.

His attention was soon drawn by the, surely evil, popsicle, as it was still melting, and looking like it was going to drop on Cas’s fingers as well. So, just to make things even more fucking awkward, Sam’s brain had the amazing idea of leaning in and quickly lick the melting thing, his tongue brushing against one of Castiel’s fingers in the process. That had Sam stopping cold, and he cursed, then wasn’t even able to think of a way of explaining anything to his friend before he saw the popsicle commit suicide, as in drop from Castiel’s hand.

And Sam was so mesmerized by the melting green thing on the ground that he was caught completely off guard when Castiel kissed him.

Yes, kissed him.

Castiel fucking kissed him.

Sam’s eyes widened from shock as he felt impossibly soft lips press against his, Castiel’s hand gently stroking the back of his neck as he placed a lingering kiss on the hunter’s mouth, then after a while, he slowly licked across Sam’s lower lip and he knew what that meant, it was a question, asking for permission as if Castiel needed Sam’s consent, which was such an angel thing. And Sam’s silent keen was a definite Yes, as he hesitantly parted his lips and let the curious tongue inside, licking and tasting every part of his mouth, and holy shit, Cas was an amazing kisser. The pizza man taught him well. He sucked and nibbled on Sam’s tongue teasingly, making the grown man moan, then deepened the kiss as he pulled the hunter closer, licking and pressing and nipping and sucking and Sam could feel himself going week in his knees. When they finally parted for air, Sam was a deep shade of red, his lips kiss bitten, and Castiel was staring into his eyes with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Sam,” he whispered, licking his lips as he tucked a few strands of hair behind the hunter’s flushed ear. Sam was speechless, completely lost for words, but he felt happy, couldn’t help but smile as he gazed into those loving blue eyes.

And then his phone rang.

He jumped a little, quickly looking down at his pocket and pulling his phone out. Obviously, it was Dean; his brother couldn’t have found a worse moment to call him even if he would have been watching. Sam sighed, then glanced at Castiel who seemed a bit let down, but was still staring at him. “Uh, sorry I…gotta get this,” he mumbled, then listened to Dean’s rambling over the phone, how he got an important case and how he needed Sam to haul ass there, right now. He put his phone back in his pocket with an annoyed huff, then bit his bottom lip as he glanced back at Castiel.

“I assume you need to leave now, right?” Cas asked, looking just as distressed as Sam felt, who nodded, then began to reluctantly back off, but was suddenly pulled back into another kiss, a quick and soft one. The man flashed a crooked smile at Sam as he pulled away, then quickly pecked his nose before turning away and waving as he walked back to the pizzeria. Sam just stood there dumbfounded, blushing like a virgin.

“Shit,” he cursed under his breath, trying to wipe the stupid grin off his face but failing, so instead he just walked back to the car and drove back to the bunker.

*

He has been thinking about it for days. Usually, Sam would see Castiel three times a week, but he hasn’t been to the pizzeria for a week and a half now.

Honestly, he was just scared.

It was one thing, secretly crushing over their friend, but another actually kissing him. Sam already had troubles believing that he loved Castiel. Castiel, their friend, another male, a former angel of the freaking Lord. Though, yeah, Cas was actually genderless and just happened to be wearing a guy vessel, but then that would mean that Sam kissed Jimmy Novak, so he really didn’t want to think about it that way. So yeah, he was freaked out by himself. Then there was the whole deal with all of that being very fucking wrong and nasty and Dean would totally hate him if he’d fuck their angel friend. Former angel.

Which meant, Cas had a dick.

And now Sam’s mind was trying to imagine his dick.

He was so going to Hell, again.

Anyway, Sam was scared of what would happen if they’d meet again, just the two of them, and even though he was also excited and a bit nervous, he still couldn’t do it, couldn’t go and see Cas because…it was just wrong. No matter how much he wanted to feel those lips on his, he couldn’t. Shouldn’t.

But then, on a Wednesday afternoon, when both Dean and Kevin were out at a bar for some so called ‘well earned partying’, Sam heard a knock on the door. He immediately tensed, knowing that if it was either of them, Dean or Kevin wouldn’t bother knocking, which meant only one thing.

“Cas…” he whispered to no one really as he stood up from his chair and slowly shuffled up the stairs. He waited in front of the door, hesitating until there was another loud knock, and Sam sighed, before opening the door.

“Hey—” was all that he managed to say before he was cut off by a growl of his name, and he suddenly found himself with an armful of Castiel, nearly making him trip and fall over the railing. “Whoa, whoa Cas, what’s wrong?” he asked worriedly, but instead of an answer, all he got was a rough kiss. He moaned in surprise as Castiel practically shoved his tongue inside Sam’s mouth, biting at his lower lip so hard that his teeth nearly broke the skin, freaking growling as he kissed him savagely. Sam was quickly out of breath, but when he tried to ease the man away, it only jut drove him more into a frenzy, gripping at the hunter’s shoulders and—

Oh, he was grinding against Sam’s crotch now.

Shit.

Castiel kissed him fiercely for several more minutes before he finally pulled back, both men panting for much needed air as they stared at each other, their bodies pressed closely together. “Sam,” Cas groaned, and suddenly his face looked so damn sad, like a kicked puppy, that the hunter thought he was going to melt just like that damned popsicle. Castiel wrapped his arms around the taller man and shuffled even closer as he buried his face in Sam’s neck, and Sam couldn’t stop himself, he immediately raised a hand to softly pet the man’s head, while his other arm wrapped around his body, keeping him close. “I’m sorry,” he heard and felt Castiel mumble against his neck. “I was so worried. Just so scared that I made you hate me, that I acted too quickly. I know I shouldn’t have come here, force myself on you like this, but…these human feelings, they are so new and so, so very painful. I felt like my chest was going to get ripped apart from the inside.” He paused there, and the hunter could have sworn he heard a sniffle. Then Castiel was raising his head, looking up at him with big, watery blue eyes that looked full of sorrow and desperation. “Please Sam, forgive me. I’m so sorry, just please don’t hate me, I won’t touch you ever again if you truly don’t want me to, just please, please don—”

Sam has heard enough, and quickly shut the former angel up with a kiss, not a brutal but a gentle one, tender and loving, caring and soft, trying to convey all of his feelings to the man through the kiss. And thankfully, it seemed to be working because Castiel calmed down, stopped shaking and was kissing Sam back, just as softly, smiling against the hunter’s lips.

“Cas, you stupid kid.” Sam chuckled, but when he saw the confused and slightly hurt expression on the other’s face, he quickly added, “I don’t hate you. It’s the exact opposite, actually. I love you, Castiel.”

And at that, the man’s face lit up, beamed so very brightly as he smiled broadly, that it felt like Sam was looking at a star. Castiel hugged him, mumbling things like “thank you”, “so happy”, and “me too”. After he calmed down, Cas placed a small kiss on Sam’s neck and glanced up at him, grinning happily. “Why did you stop seeing me, Sam?” he asked afterwards, stroking the hunter’s cheek with his thumb and all Sam wanted to do was scoop him up, take him to his bedroom, and not come out for at least two days.

“I was scared,” Sam answered honestly, leaning into Castiel’s touch. “Loving you like this, so intimately and sexually, it was terrifying. I guess I chickened out…” He sighed, but the smile was quickly back on his face when he felt soft lips on his own, filling his heart with happiness.

“Don’t be. I love you, Sam Winchester, and that is all that matters,” he whispered, closing his eyes as he nuzzled Sam’s cheek, his light stubble tickling him and the hunter pulled him impossibly closer, pretty sure that he was crushing poor Castiel, but he couldn’t help it. He was so happy he was literally on the verge of tears.

“Yeah, I know, it was stupid. I love you too, Cas.” Sam kissed his lover’s forehead, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside and he was now sure of it, he was the biggest girl in the world, but he didn’t care. This felt so good, so right, and Castiel was right; nothing else mattered.


End file.
